The traditional paradigm for providing software via local installation on client devices is gradually shifting to cloud-based services. Cloud-based service delivery, however, is highly complex. For instance, deployment of cloud-based services typically involves accounting for multiple deployment environments, different deployment locations, varying infrastructures, scalability, security, and so forth. These complexities can lead to deployment problems, such as caused by errors that may occur in manual steps in the deployment pipeline. Current solutions for dealing with these complexities suffer from a number of deficiencies. For instance, current solutions typically don't provide a simple way to access information regarding the various deployment processes. Further, current solutions typically aren't extensible to support multiple different services.